guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Academy of the Arcane Arts
Could somebody with an English Manual please review especially the second paragraph and make sure that the exact same wording as in the manual is used? Thanks! --Tetris L 19:18, 12 Oct 2005 (EST) Obelisk Oh, and is it obelisc or obelisk? --Tetris L 19:21, 12 Oct 2005 (EST) :Oh, I hadn't seen this. I think it's "Obelisk" only in English. I cn't find this part in the English manual, which section is it under? --Karlos 21:03, 12 Oct 2005 (EST) ::What do we know about the function of the obelisks? The only thing I remember is that the Mages keep babbling something along the lines of "As long as we have the obelisks, we will win." Do the obelisks actually have any ingame effect? --Tetris L 02:02, 13 Oct 2005 (EST) :::Are the academy obelisks actually the same as the PvP Obelisks? --Tetris L 06:29, 14 Oct 2005 (EST) Academy of Drascir or Surmia? (Note: Karlos' post split into sections by --Tetris L 01:59, 13 Oct 2005 (EST)) Also, according to the manual. The Academy that players flee with Rurik and the mages is the Academy in Drascir, not in Surmia. I think you'll need to correct that in a few places. I think there was an academy in Surmia though I am not sure. But the one found at the end of the Ruins of Surmia mission is the Academy of Drascir. --Karlos 21:03, 12 Oct 2005 (EST) ::The text about the Academy in the manual should be under Lore. I will look it up in my German manual to be more specific. ::I'm a bit puzzled about the actual location of Drascir, relative to Surmia. I assume the Historical Monument of Surmia is located nearby or within the city boundaries of Surmia. That would be almost at the northern end of the Surmia mission. This means Surmia is not the starting location of the mission, but rather the end of it. The Academy is very close to the Historical Monument of Surmia, in the same city ruins, so I assume it's the Academy of Surmia we're talking about here.. :: In the middle of the Surmia mission Rurik says "We are heading north, for Drascir!" to free more prisoners. But I'm not sure if they actually ever reach Drascir during the mission. Is there any evidence? The only thing I can think off is the fact that Rurik says "I know this city from my youth.". And according to the manual he was born in Drascir. But maybe Surmia and Drascir are very close and he just visited Surmia very often. --Tetris L 22:51, 12 Oct 2005 (EST) :::I think it is more likely that the story writers and the artists at ArenaNet/NCsoft didn't communicate very well :P 148.177.129.213 22:56, 12 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::I find the evidence of the book and Rurik's words during the Surmia mission a lot stronger than the monument. The monument of Nolani and the academy are not at the same place, maybe Nolani extended between the two or was at the academy and the monument was placed outside the city. ::::In the Surmia mission, Rurik is very clear that the party is heading to Drascir. He said that is DRASCIR and that he grew up there, there is no way to interpret his words as maybe he was heading to Surmia. You're basing the entire thesis on the monument, but maybe the monument was moved. Don't forget that the lore says Surmia was built JUST outside the wall. The monument is not just outside the wall, the ruins are. Also, the name of the site "Ruins of Surmia" leaves little doubt where Surmia is. Finally, the book and the prince leave no doubt that the academy entered is the one in Drascir. --Karlos 23:17, 12 Oct 2005 (EST) :::::The "book"? Which book? The manual? I will look it up. You also mention in Talk:Nolani that Rurik says in the "Lore" that Nolani and Drascir are sister academies. Which Lore? Is that the manual again? That would be pretty strong evidence indeed. :::::I don't recall that Rurik explicitely says "This is DRASCIR, I grew up here." I only recall the "I grew up here" part. :::::That the starting location of the mission is called "Ruins of Surmia" means very little. For example in the mission The Frost Gate the Gate is the end of the mission, not the start. The starting location is actually Grooble's Gulch, which is the end of Borlis Pass. :::::The quest Ruins of Surmia (quest) isn't 100% clear on the matter either. It says: "The prince headed north to pursue the fleeing Charr into the ruins of Surmia." Now, does the actual pursue begin or end at Surmia? :::::I will look up if the manual is really clear on the matter. I think I will also play through the Surmia mission once more and follow all conversation and the cutscenes closely, especially the final cutscene where they talk about the portal. --Tetris L 01:59, 13 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::::Okay, I finally read the Lore in the manual, and you are right. It is 100% clear on the matter, that it is the Academy of Drascir. I will edit all articles that place an academy at Surmia. But now I'm really confused about the location of the Surmia Monument. I'll investigate further. --Tetris L 05:04, 13 Oct 2005 (EST) :::::I'm glad we worked out that part. I'll also agree with you that the name of the Mission location is not strong evidence given the likes of the Frost Gate and the Bloodstone Fen. So, as it stands, we really don't know where Surmia is exactly. Sorry for interchanging "Lore" and "book," In both instances I was referring to the book. --Karlos 07:43, 13 Oct 2005 (EST)